El deseo de una supernova
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Las dimensiones se han unido y Byakuran está desaparecido, a simple vista todo marcha bien para los Vongola, pero están a punto de activar una peligrosa bomba de tiempo. Las dimensiones ya no serán un problema cuando el reloj comience a correr y el futuro llegue a intentar remediar el pasado por un mejor presente. Continuación de "Lo que escucharon las estrellas"
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu ~~

Aquí llegó Yami con el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Lo que escucharon las estrellas, muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido el fic, de no ser por sus reviews no habría sacado una nueva temporada, espero que esta tenga tan buen recibimiento como la primera.

Lo admito, el capítulo estuvo listo hace una semana, pero no me atrevía a subirlo, ya sé que necesito una fuerte dosis de confianza en mi misma, lo subí porque ordenando las imagenes en mi computadora (ya saben, Hibari-sama me ocupa mucho espacio) me encontré esto: tinypic.-com/r/2ev7sld/6 kyaaaa! y casi grito de la emoción, es la portada de mi primer long-fic que escribí a los 13 años t.t verdad que es hermosa? jajaj me devolvió la valentía y por eso quise compartirla, fue un regalo de una amiga que amaba mucho esa historia... ahora, si tan solo recordara dónde la dejé... (la escribió en un cuaderno)

* * *

—Haru debe irse—avisó.

Sus palabras hicieron que Hibari la apretara con más fuerza aún. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea de Namichuu, el carnívoro rodeaba a su herbívora, apegándola a su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba sentada en su regazo, intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

—Kyoya-san—pidió, intentando sonar más decidida.

—Tú te colaste dentro de Namichuu—le recordó. En otras palabras, ella solita buscó el problema.

—Haru llegará tarde a su práctica de gimnasia ~desu—-se lamentó ella.

Él no aflojó su agarre.

Honestamente, Haru no tenía ningún problema en permanecer todo el día junto a la alondra, es más, cada mañana despertaba ansiosa y se daba miles de vueltas esperando poder encontrarlo por ahí. Él siempre era muy puntual, no soportaba llegar tarde a su querida escuela, y los horarios no eran muy compatibles, pero eso no representaba un problema para su novia, que siempre intentaba venir a visitarlo.

Con Hibari, Haru había aprendido el significado de "fuerza de voluntad", él siempre hacía lo que quería y cuando quería. Si deseaba un beso por parte de ella, se lo robaba. Si sentía ganas de abrazarla, lo hacía. Si algún herbívoro intentaba acercársele, él lo alejaba. Ella disfrutaba de las caricias y cuidados que él le brindaba, sin embargo odiaba que fuera él quien siempre llevara el mando, asique intentaba llevarle la contraria y continuar con su día, le gustara o no. Aunque a veces le costaba mucho trabajo rechazar momentos como este.

El otro día leyó en una revista que si dejaba que el hombre actuara así, con el tiempo podría convertirse en una relación demasiado absorbente, ya que él no soportaría que la mujer anduviera libre, y disfrutara de su vida sin él. Haru no quería que su relación se deteriorara, asique buscaba independencia, aunque de una forma sutil, también buscaba variar el día a día, realmente le costaba mantener un equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo, pero Hibari aportaba… de vez en cuando… si le entraban ganas de cooperar…

Hoy, no tenía ganas de cooperar.

—Kyouya-san, Haru está hablando en serio—su voz parecía sonar segura, mientras que su voluntad estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Mh…—fue su respuesta.

Sí, Hibari era de pocas palabras asique Haru se vio en la obligación de aprender a interpretar los gestos y muecas que él hacía, lo cual la había llevado a comprar muchas revistas que la ayudaran en esa arte, estaba pensando incluso meterse en un taller o algo así…

A pesar de todo, la relación con Hibari no solo se basaba en leer sus expresiones, también Haru debía concentrarse en lo que ella sentía cuando estaba junto a él. Su presencia le provocaba un sin número de emociones mezcladas, pero que la hacían sentir feliz y dichosa, le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía, aunque a veces fuera celoso en exceso, él siempre la protegía y manifestaba su amor, a su manera, con pequeños detalles casi imperceptibles , pero valiosos, considerando que venían de parte del demonio de Namichuu.

—Si no te sonrojas, te dejaré ir—ofreció el prefecto. Haru aceptó.

Lo que ella no se esperaba era que el prefecto la empujara contra el suelo, y se posicionara encima de ella, apoyando las manos a los lados, mas o menos a la altura de su cabeza. Ese simple acto fue suficiente para que su rostro se encendiera.

—Perdiste—observó Hibari.

—¡No es justo!—gritó Haru, con el rostro aún enrojecido, lo que la hizo verse especialmente tierna.

—El más fuerte siempre gana—la filosofía de vida de Hibari era bastante simple.

—Haru exige revancha ~desu.

—No vale de nada pedir revancha, te atrapé.

—Kyouya-san, Haru debe…—intentó recordar qué era lo que debía hacer, lo había olvidado.

—Que mala memoria tienes—dijo él, acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.

—Haru no tiene mala memoria, lo que pasa es que…—se detuvo en mitad de la frase al sentir que el prefecto apoyaba su frente con la suya, sus ojos grises la miraban de forma seductora y sus labios se encontraban demasiado cerca de los de ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó él, solo para avergonzarla más.

Por algún motivo le encantaba provocarle constantes sonrojos a la pobre Haru, sabía a la perfección como conseguir ese exquisito tono en sus mejillas y disfrutaba viendo lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando se acercaba mucho. Parecía un pequeño animalito indefenso, lo que despertaba sus deseos de protegerla y tenerla solo para él.

—Lo que pasa es que Kyoya-san perturba a Haru—otra cosa que amaba de ella era esa inocente honestidad innata en ella.

—Mhn…—suspiró, rozando sus labios con los de la joven castaña quien gimió ligeramente cuando sintió la suave caricia.

Sintió que Hibari dejaba caer su cuerpo con más fuerza sobre el de ella, acorralándola aún más en el suelo, cuando dirigió su mirada a los profundos ojos grises del azabache supo inmediatamente cómo iba a acabar esta escena.

—Kyoya-san, estamos en la escuela—le recordó. Él ignoró el comentario. –No podemos interferir con la paz y el orden—intentó de nuevo.

—¡Kyo-san!—Kusakabe entró de golpe en la azotea, pero se cubrió los ojos con el brazo en cuanto vio la comprometedora escena—. Lo siento mucho, Kyo-san. No vi nada indebido, lo prometo…

—Habla de una vez—ordenó el prefecto evidentemente enojado.

—Hay un desorden en la cancha de beisbol—informó Kusakabe, todavía evitando mirar.

El presidente del comité disciplinario gruñó y se levantó, cada vez que tenía a Haru a su disposición algo tenía que intervenir con la paz y él debía ir a solucionar el problema.

—No te muevas de aquí—dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Haru.

Ella asintió, la última vez que intentó escapar de Namichuu se había encontrado con un apuesto joven albino adicto a los dulces, quien la engañó, se apoderó de su mente y la obligó a utilizar sus poderes para fines malignos. Se podría decir que aprendió la lección.

Había pasado un mes desde entonces, 30 días en los cuales la paz había reinado. Asistía a clases en las mañanas y en las tardes veía a Hibari, salía con Kyoko y saludaba a los guardianes Vongola. Juntar las dimensiones había sido el mejor deseo de todos.

Reborn continuaba entrenando a Tsuna, pero también estaba atento a su situación, apoyando las investigaciones del Noveno Vongola respecto a ella y sus poderes, es más, esperaban que pudiera viajar a Italia a hacerse unos exámenes con un grupo científico de alto nivel.

Era bueno saber que contaba con la protección de los Vongola, aunque ya había resolvido sus dudas respecto a su pasado, aún tenía muchas inquietudes respecto a sus poderes. Algo en su interior le decía que ya no contaba con la habilidad de pedir deseos, y la práctica confirmaba su teoría, sin embargo debía saber si las estrellas no le habían guardado ninguna habilidad sobrenatural más, y también quería responder la pregunta más importante: ¿Se la llevarían a ella al igual que a su madre?

No quería que se la llevaran, sin embargo aceptaba la idea, porque sería como morir, llegar al final de la vida terrenal para poder ir a un mundo más allá, aunque no hay certeza de que exista para humanos corrientes, para ella que era en cierto modo una estrella, si podía haber algo luego de esta vida.

Por lo tanto, se sentiría feliz si podía vivir en este mundo como si fuera cualquier persona, hasta que le llegara el momento.

Y en caso de que así fuera, esperaba que Hibari pudiera sobrellevar la perdida para que su historia no se repitiera con…

¡Un momento! Alto ahí, ¿qué estaba pensando? Eso era… bueno, no era del todo imposible, pero…

Movió la cabeza de un lado como si intentara desechar la idea, aún faltaba mucho para eso.

Se levantó y miró desde la azotea como el presidente del comité disciplinario resolvía los conflictos en su escuela, de una manera no muy pacífica, pero efectiva.

Hace un tiempo que comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, lo cual la hacía sentir especial, nunca había escuchado a una chica llamarlo, aunque aún no se atrevía a quitar los honorificos. Él también la nombraba de vez en cuando.

En ese momento recordó que hoy tenía práctica de gimnasia. Evidentemente no iba a poder ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu ~~

Bien, esta temporada no tendrá tanto "relleno" como la primera en la que metí un montón de capítulos al inicio y luego comencé la trama principal... (?) xD, asique en este capítulo nos vamos de lleno al punto principal. Y llegaron mis Oc! espero que se lleven bien con ellos n.n

* * *

Hoy Haru iba de compras con Kyoko, llegó temprano a Namichuu para encontrarse con su amiga, luego pasarían a casa de Tsuna. Desde la azotea, unos ojos grises la siguieron en todo momento. Si fuera por él, ya habría tomado las esposas de Alaude para mantenerla amarrada cerca de él, pero bueno, ella disfrutaba de la compañía de esos herbívoros. Si la alejaba de ellos, sufriría, aunque no lo demostraría abiertamente.

Se quedó toda la tarde organizando el papeleo y mordiendo hasta la muerte a quienes perturbaban la paz. Fue un buen día.

Generalmente nunca abandonaba su querida Namichuu, últimamente ya no tenía ganas de ir a los "lugares de herbívoros" con Haru, pero ella podía visitarlos con Kyoko, luego él la pasaba a recoger.

Esa última parte era la que más detestaba, no porque no quisiera ir a buscar a Haru, sino porque odiaba el punto de reunión que ella misma impuso: La casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no entendía qué era lo que le veía a ese sitio infectado de herbívoros. Aunque claro, ella era una herbívora. Pero era SU herbívora, no podía andarse paseando en otros territorios.

Ya había discutido el tema, pero Haru había sido firme en su decisión de acompañar a Kyoko. Era tan terca.

Pero finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo que le agradó más, partiendo porque cada vez que visitara la casa de Tsunayoshi, el día siguiente sería exclusivo para él, no vería a nadie que no fuera Hibari Kyoya, y no nombraría el nombre de ninguno de esos molestos herbívoros a menos que él personalmente le preguntara.

Miró la hora, Haru debía estar esperando que llegara por ella.

Salió de Namichuu, dejando el orden y disciplina a manos del resto del comité, para que él pudiera encaminarse en buscar de su escurridiza herbívora.

Sin embargo cuando llegó al final de la calle –designado como lugar de juntas para que él no se viera en la obligación de pisar esa casa-, no encontró a Haru por ningún lado.

Esperó un momento a ver si tal vez sencillamente se había retrasado un poco, pero pasaron sesenta segundos en los cuales ella no apareció. Para ser sincero, estaba harto de este tipo de situaciones, que ella salga a algún lado y no aparezca luego.

Lo único que lo mantenía ligeramente calmado era saber que estaba en la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi, él era un herbívoro débil, pero confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Haru. En caso contrario, lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Estaba listo con sus tonfas, caminó por la calle con paso firme, ese característico ritmo calmado y autoritario que él tenía para moverse, que causaba que todos se alejaran de él cuando iba avanzando.

Llegó hasta la casa del Décimo Vongola, pero no se molestó en tocar, con un movimiento ágil y bastante sorprendente, consiguió entrar por la puerta de atrás. Había un silencio sepulcral dentro de la casa, algo inesperado considerando que en este momento el sitio debía de estar lleno de herbívoros.

Inmediatamente supo que algo iba mal.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna, nuevamente no se molestó en tocar, simplemente se aseguró de que la puerta se golpeara fuertemente al momento de ser abierta para anunciar su llegada.

El dueño de casa chilló cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta, pero chilló aún más fuerte cuando supo quién era el recién llegado.

—Muestra más respeto, ¡estás en la casa del Décimo!—gritó Gokudera.

—Tsunayoshi, tienes a alguien que me pertenece—decretó Hibari enseñando sus tonfas.

—¡Kyoya-san!—Haru se interpuso entre el carnívoro y su presa para evitar que este lo golpeara.

A él, evidentemente le molestó que ella protegiera al débil herbívoro, quiso hacerla a un lado, pero vio la decisión asomándose en sus bellos ojos castaños. Dudó un poco. Y finalmente tomó una decisión, no la hizo a un lado, simplemente la esquivó y golpeó a Sawada por haberla retenido.

—¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san!—gritó al ver la escena—. Kyoya-san, usted no debió…

—Si hubieras estado donde te ordené no habría habido necesidad de morder hasta la muerte a Tsunayoshi—la interrumpió.

—Ahou-onna, por tu culpa han golpeado al Décimo—acusó Gokudera.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas nuevamente, iba a golpear a Gokudera por llamar tonta a Haru. No podía tolerar ninguna ofensa en su contra. Pero esta vez Haru lo detuvo, colocando sus delicadas y finas manos sobre el frío metal que él hábilmente manejaba.

—Kyoya-san, onegai—pidió. Esta vez había suplica en su rostro.

Le costaba creer que por primera vez iba a bajar sus tonfas por culpa de una mujer, pero si Haru perdonaba a Gokudera por ofenderla, tal vez debía esperar y morderlo hasta la muerte cuando ella no estuviera cerca.

—Oto-san, sugoi—exclamó una voz.

Hibari entonces se volteó a ver a dos desconocidos sentados en una esquina, mirando la escena como si fuera un show, había notado su presencia desde que llegó, pero los había ignorado.

—Solo mamá puede detener los arrebatos de oto-san—comentó la otra desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas!

Supongo que ya adivinaron quienes son mis oc? En este capítulo se los presentaré como es debido. Espero que se lleven bien con ellos n.n

* * *

Era una bonita tarde, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y un par de mellizos hacían su aparición en la nueva dimensión.

Hoy le correspondía a Haru visitar a Hibari, cumpliendo el trato pactado, en vista de que ayer había estado con Tsuna y el resto, sin embargo antes de cualquier cosa debían aclarar algo.

—¿Por qué tengo que cuidarlos yo?—preguntó Hibari.

—Porque son tus hijos—explicó Haru—. O lo serán, en el futuro.

—Y tú serás su madre.

—No hay espacio en la casa de Haru, además, Haru no puede explicarle esto a su padre ~desu.

Los dos niños miraban atentos la conversación de sus padres, en sus rostros se veía la emoción causada por la discusión, parecía que estuvieran viendo un espectáculo de cine. Tal vez era cierto, ver a tus padres en los tiempos que eran estudiantes debe ser… ¿emocionante?

—Además, Haru quiere saber por qué le pusiste Namimori a tu hijo ~desu—evidentemente no le agradaba mucho el nombre.

—En el futuro estarás de acuerdo, sino no se llamaría así—se excusó él.

Así es, el primer mellizo, de cabello castaño como el de su madre y ojos grises como los de su padre se llamaba… Hibari Namimori, lo cual a Haru le parecía un chiste malo, muy malo. Muy hijo de Hibari podía ser, pero también era hijo suyo y ella nunca le pondría así a una criatura.

—Haru siempre quiso ponerle Sakura a su hija—suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada a la otra niña.

—Jamás aceptaría un nombre tan herbívoro—alegó el padre. Recordando cuánto odiaba esos árboles.

—Pero, ¿por qué Midori?—inquirió Haru. ¿En qué estaría pensando su "yo" del futuro cuando bautizó a sus hijos? Nunca se imaginó poniéndole a su pequeña un color como nombre, y lo más raro era pensar que le pusieran a sus hijos los nombres de sus escuelas, eso no sonaba a algo que ella haría.

Como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta, en ese momento Hibird entró en la habitación cantando el himno de Namimori, antes de salir rápidamente por la otra ventana. Haru alcanzó a escuchar el primer verso que iba así: "Midori tanabiku namimori no"

—Haru siente que Kyoya-san no la tomó en cuenta para escoger los nombres ~desu—suspiró, de pronto la idea de haberle puesto a su hija el nombre de su escuela no sonaba tan mal.

—Tal vez tus opciones eran demasiado herbívoras—supuso Hibari.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?—inquirió Haru, cambiando repentinamente de tema.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy de humor para soportar dos cachorros?—preguntó el prefecto—. Si no se van, los morderé hasta la muerte.

—¡Son tus hijos!—chilló la joven.

—Con mayor razón, es mi deber castigarlos por perturbar la paz en Namimori. Un padre debe enseñarles disciplina a sus hijos.

El presidente del comité disciplinario sacó sus tonfas y se las mostró con orgullo a sus futuros hijos. Ambos retrocedieron asustados. En realidad, su padre en el futuro nunca los amenazó con sus temibles tonfas, sin embargo lo habían visto derrotar a los más peligrosos enemigos de los Vongola con ellas, y sabían lo peligroso que era "ser mordido hasta la muerte".

—M-Midori desea algo que la proteja—pidió la hija del demonio de Namichuu.

Acto seguido, del piso brotaron ladrillos, y los ladrillos se juntaron, creando una especie de casa de muñecas que resguardó a los hermanos. Su padre intentó destruir la fortaleza que parecía recién sacada de un cuento de Hanzel y Gretel, pero solo le alcanzó a dar dos golpes cuando se detuvo en seco, percatándose de algo interesante.

—Midori—-la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella.

—Sal de ahí—mandó Hibari en tono autoritario. Haru suspiró detrás de él, evidentemente no iba a ser un padre muy aprensivo.

La niña abrió la pequeña puerta de ladrillo y salió de la mini casa, miró el enfurecido rostro de su padre, con una expresión culpable que exponía sus sentimientos. Su cabello era negro azabache, y lo llevaba recogido de la misma manera que Haru, poseía los mismos ojos de su madre y era capaz de imitar todas las expresiones de ella, incluso tenía la misma costumbre de hablar en tercera persona.

Era un poco más baja que su padre, y estaba comenzando a desarrollarse, probablemente también tendría un cuerpo muy similar al de su mamá. No debía tener más de 12 ó 11 años, Haru era apenas un poco mayor.

—¿Por qué deseaste venir aquí?—preguntó el presidente del comité disciplinario.

—P-Para…—Midori dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Para evitar que papá mate a Byakuran-san.

Tuvo suerte de ser su hija, de lo contrario, la habría golpeado en ese mismo momento. Al menos le había dado una buena noticia: En el futuro, él mataría a Byakuran.

—¡Midori! Habíamos quedado en que no le diríamos nada—gruñó su hermano, saliendo de la casa.

—Pero…

—Eres tan herbívora—la interrumpió.

Hibari enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó a su hijo usando la misma filosofía que él aplicaba en su diario vivir.

—¡Kyoya-san!—reclamó Haru poniéndose de pie—. No deberías enseñarle esa clase de cosas a Namimori-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu ~~

Uno se pasa toda la semana pensando en qué nombres podría ponerle Hibari a sus hijos y a la primera se ríen de mí T.T xD lamento si encuentran corto el capítulo, ando corta de tiempo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden que sus reviews alimentan mi imaginación!

* * *

Se acostó en la azotea a dormir mientras esperaba a que el día pasara pronto, Haru había ido a comprar ropa y artículos básicos para Midori y Namimori, luego pasarían a comer a casa de Nana Sawada, como siempre. La madre de Tsuna amablemente se había ofrecido para cuidar a los niños en su casa, sin ni quiera saber de dónde habían salido, Haru quiso aceptar la oferta, pero él declinó, lo único que le faltaba era ora excusa para que ella anduviera revoloteando alrededor de esa tropa de herbívoros.

En palabras más simples, ahora debía soportar a dos cachorros en su casa y tres son multitud. Mientras se quedaran en sus cuartos no habrían problemas de convivencia, y se les daba hambre podía aceptar compartir sus hamburguesas con ellos.

—Hola Kyoya—lo saludó una molesta voz.

—Largo, bronco—dijo sin siquiera mirar donde se encontraba.

—Vine a conocer a mis sobrinos. Dos de una tirada, pobre Haru—comentó Dino.

Hibari abrió los ojos y buscó a su molesto tutor. ¿Dos de una tirada? ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Sacó sus tonfas y se lanzó sobre el rubio, quien rápidamente esquivó el ataque que le dirigía.

—Tranquilo Kyoya—pidió el capo Cavallone, evitando un tonfaso—. Solamente vine de visita—. La respuesta llegó en forma de golpe—. Y también para decirte que el Noveno tiene todo preparado para que Haru vaya a Italia.

Y por fin, el presidente del comité de disciplina dejó de atacar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—exigió saber.

—¿No te ha dicho Haru que el Noveno contrató a un grupo de científicos para que examine su poder? El arcobaleno Verde también está invitado—. La expresión furiosa del prefecto le comunicó que Haru efectivamente no le había informado de la situación.

—Hay algo que no calza—dijo Reborn, apareciendo de la nada, con expresión seria—. Midori y Namimori aseguran tener los poderes de Haru divididos. Namimori produce la energía ya que su cuerpo funciona como si fuera una estrella, mientras que Midori absorbe la energía de su hermano y la materializa en un deseo. Sin embargo, las lecturas que hubo cuando llegó Haru son distintas a las ondas que produce su hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres Reborn?—preguntó Dino.

—Me refiero que si las lecturas deberían ser similares, ya que supuestamente es una parte del poder de Haru—explicó el arcobaleno del sol—. Lo que sea que se averigüe durante esta investigación es muy importante, ya que ellos aseguran que después de esto, no volvieron a examinar a Haru, ni tampoco buscaron más respuestas en sus hijos.

—¿Insinúas que la fuente que produce los poderes de Haru es distinta a la que produce los poderes de Nami y Midori-chan?—preguntó Dino, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de su alumno al ver cómo se dirigía con tanta familiaridad a los niños.

—Algo así. Probablemente se deba a que no se trata de una persona, sino de dos, pero eso no tiene mucha lógica de todas maneras; tampoco entiendo el motivo por el cual el Noveno abandonó la investigación.

Hibari recordó las palabras de Midori. "_Hemos venido a evitar que papá mate a Byakuran_". ¿Acaso ese adicto a los dulces iba a tener el descaro de aparecerse por ahí? Esa teoría era la más lógica, puesto que deseaba destrozarlo en cuanto lo viera.

—Creo que nos están ocultando algo—concluyó Reborn.

—Tendré que sacarles la verdad—anunció Hibari levantando sus tonfas, no se sentía de muy buen humor hoy.

—Kyoya, no puedes golpear a tus hijos, eso es maltrato intrafamiliar—dijo Dino.

—Debo enseñarles a no mentir—repuso el azabache.

—Estoy seguro que hay mejores métodos—señaló el de cabellos más claros.

—Debemos tener cuidado, no podemos alterar el equilibrio de las cosas, no sabemos qué tan frágil es esta dimensión ni qué podría provocar un cambio en el tiempo—habló Reborn—. Lo que sea que nos estén ocultando, espero que sea porque quieren resguardar el curso de los hechos.

—Eso significa que lo que nos están ocultando es algo importante, algo que define un hecho a futuro—supuso el capo Cavallone.

El bebé asintió. —Por fin has sacado una buena conclusión Dame-DIno, creí que nunca lo lograrías.

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lado de la ciudad, Haru caminaba junto a sus dos pequeños rumbo a la casa de Hibari, ambos iban cargados de bolsas y disfrutaban de un helado que su madre les compró en el camino.

Se detuvo en un puesto de mangas, hacía mucho que no leía ni veía anime, al principio había usado eso como distracción dentro de sus días de soledad, ahora que ese espacio se había llenado no sentía la misma necesidad, sin embargo aún recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba de esas historias.

—¿Te gustan los mangas, mamá?—preguntó Midori, interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hahi! A Haru le gustan mucho, ¿nunca te lo dije en el futuro?

El rostro de la niña se contrajo, como si acabara de hacer algo malo.

—¡Midori! ¡Deja de arruinarlo todo!—saltó la voz de su hermano.

—Nami-kun, no trates así a Midori-chan—lo reprendió Haru, restándole atención al comentario y preocupándose por los modales de su futuro hijo.

El niño murmuró algo como: _Está bien._ No estaba acostumbrado a que su madre lo corrigiera, ella nunca lo hacía en el futuro, su padre era el encargado de impartir la disciplina y era bastante exigente.

Haru reemplazó su dura mirada por una más comprensiva, supuso que ambos estaban cansados, había sido un día agotador, asique dejó de mirar la vitrina y apresuró el paso rumbo a casa de Hibari.

Él los estaba esperando en la puerta, su expresión delataba su enojo, hoy no había tenido un buen día.

—¡Llegamos papá!—exclamó Midori, ignorando la mirada furiosa de su padre. Él no respondió el saludo, pero la dejó entrar seguida de su hermano, quien entendía mejor la situación asique no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te ibas a Italia?—la pregunta no se hizo esperar. En ese momento los dos niños se congelaron al escuchar que el temido viaje estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían. El dueño de casa notó la inquietud—. Ustedes también tienen mucho que explicar.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, buscando respaldo en los ojos del otro.

—Ya casi son las nueve, a ti no te gusta que nos acostemos tarde—se excusó Namimori.

—Tampoco me gusta que me oculten información—respondió el prefecto.

—¡Kyoya-san!—intervino Haru—. Están cansados, déjalos ir a dormir, mañana puedes hablar con ellos.

—No tengo mucho que hablar con ellos, espero que mañana sean ellos los que hablen—la advertencia fue clara, pero dejaba implícito que podían irse.

Haru suspiró, ahora la mirada gris estaba puesta sobre ella.

—Haru lo siente, pero el Noveno quiere que Haru valla a Italia para poder ser estudiada.

—Dile que yo voy también—ordenó Hibari.

Los ojos castaños parpadearon sorprendidos, ¿eso era todo? ¿ese era todo el enojo? Está bien, debía estar agradecida de que no se hubiera puesto furioso, pero esperaba que la moridera hasta la muerte o que le dijera que no podía ir. En vez de eso, acababa de aceptar dejar su amada Namimori para ir a Italia.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar u.u

He estado ocupada y sin inspiración, pero estos días mi musa ha estado bastante fructuosa, como habrán notado xD

No olviden dejarme sus reviews que me ponen tan contenta.

Por cierto, no lo hago muy seguido, pero estoy acostumbrada a viajar en avión, mi hermano tiene problemas con la presión, por eso sé que de vez en cuando sirve morder un dulce o mascar un chicle, no sé si a toda la gente le funcione, con él sirve *su hermano asiente* lo digo solo por si a alguien le sale la duda en ese momento.

* * *

Haru nunca había viajado en avión, mucho menos en uno privado de la mafia

Cuando comenzó a moverse para tomar impulso, ella se apretó contra el asiento y se agarró firmemente de él, como si eso fuera a salvarla.

-Es un auto ~desu—se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmarse. Hasta que la velocidad aumentó-. Es un camión ~desu.

Estaba tan pegada al asiento que pudo sentir el momento exacto en que las ruedas dejaron el suelo y el avión despegó, cosa que la hizo lanzar un pequeño grito. En su mente repasó todos los accidentes aéreos que habían ocurrido últimamente, casi no podía recordar ninguno, sin embargo sabía que eran graves. Ya se veía a sí misma en las noticias, sumándose a la lista de tragedias.

Lentamente sintió que el avión se estabilizaba en el aire, lo que la hizo sentirse más calmada, hasta que otro grito volvió a alterarla.

-¡Mis oídos!—exclamó Tsuna, cubriéndose las orejas con expresión de dolor.

-¡Décimo!—Gokudera miraba de un lado a otro buscando una solución-. ¡La presión! ¡Dame eso estúpida vaca!

El italiano le arrebató a Lambo la pequeña paleta que él estaba a punto de saborear, y se la entregó a Tsuna para que él la mordiera. El menor comenzó a llorar al instante.

-¡Gokudera-san!—saltó Haru desde su asiento-. Devuélvale su golosina a Lambo-san ~desu.

-El Décimo la necesita más que esa vaca—repuso Gokudera con voz molesta, aunque cambió a un tono más agradable cuando le habló a Tsuna-. ¿Se siente mejor Décimo?

-Dame-Tsuna, un buen jefe de la mafia no se rinde ante la presión de un vuelo—dijo Reborn.

Los orbes castaños miraron con aprensión a Tsuna, pero no podía no defender a Lambo.

-Yo deseo otra paleta—dijo Midori.

Al instante llegó una azafata empujando un carrito con los bocadillos para el viaje, entre ellos, una paleta destinada a Lambo.

-Esto siempre pasa en el futuro—explicó la hija de Haru.

Tsuna suspiró, asique en el futuro también le dolerían los oídos cada vez que viajara.

-Deja de malgastar tus deseos—susurró Namimori a su hermana, ella simplemente sonrió en respuesta, lo cual se podría interpretar como una negación ante esa orden.

Por su parte, Hbari miraba la escena e intentaba calmar su ira. Primero, se había visto en la obligación de dejar su querida Namimori, dejando todos sus deberes en manos del Vicepresidente. Ahora, tenía que soportar a un grupo de ruidosos herbívoros todo el viaje. Con un poco de suerte, no los mordería hasta la muerte antes de dejar Japón.

No entendía por qué todo el grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía que viajar, según el bebé, todos los guardianes tenían que asistir, y también Kyoko para que acompañara a Haru y le diera confianza. Los niños tampoco podían quedarse atrás, ellos guardaban secretos que causaban curiosidad entre el cuerpo científico.

Bueno, que destruyeran la paz en Italia, pero no en Namimori.

-Kyoya-san—lo llamó Haru, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado. Ella apuntó a la ventana.

Desde arriba, todo se veía pequeño e insignificante, pero no por eso menos bello. Se podía apreciar a la perfección los pequeños y bien organizados cuadrados que componían las parcelas y campos. También se divisaban los edificios y casas, a un tamaño que parecían de juguete.

A Haru le brillaban los ojos viendo todo desde las alturas.

El paisaje hacía que Hibari se sintiera orgulloso de lo bien que se veía Namimori desde arriba, todo se veía en completo orden, esa disciplina que el tanto se esforzaba por mantener era fácilmente apreciable en el aire. Si a su regreso algo se veía distinto, él mordería hasta la muerte al culpable.

Desde ahí, también se podían ver las ciudades más desarrolladas, donde los edificios se acomodaban como perfectos bloques sobe el suelo, dándole un matiz color grafito al espacio entre ellos, producido por la contaminación.

De pronto, el horizonte cambió, el paisaje que se apreciaba por la ventana se fue moviendo como una imagen que cambia de ángulo. Haru saltó en su sitio, su primer pensamiento fue que se estaban cayendo, luego comprendió que acababan de doblar.

-Las aviones son terroríficas ~desu—suspiró-. Haru no volverá a salir de Namimori después de esto.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por el rostro de Hibari, él tampoco quería volver a dejar Namimori, solo había hecho una excepción esta vez.

Midori estuvo a punto de decirle a su madre que dentro de unos años, ella volvería a Italia, pero fue callada por la tenebrosa mirada que su hermano heredó de su padre.

En otra parte del avión, Tsuna también coincidía con Haru, las aviones eran terroríficas y la presión tenía algo en su contra.


End file.
